Catching Picarats
by LastFebruary
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE HUNGER PUZZLES: Flora heads off on her Victory Tour through England, meeting some very speical people in the process. But when she is accidently left in the middle of District 12 while on her tour, where will she go? Does she have to practice the same skills she used as if she were in the arena once again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1: The Spark**_

_Chapter 1  
_

I stood motionless in front of cameras and flashes, people took picture after picture, just hoping to get a glimpse of me. Though I didn't feel very picture worthy, I mean, I killed a girl just a bit older than me. It was in the heat of the moment, it was crazy and a blur and I was just trying to avenge Clive… Clive. I haven't got him out of my head since that day, when the games ended. And when he gave me his mother's ring, I haven't taken it off, not once since that day.

The Professor told me that I would eventually get over the pain and the suffering and the death of the games, but I haven't, not yet anyway. Clive buzzes in my mind everyday; Becky shouts my name, little Nina waving good-bye. I just wish that I could go all the way back to the reaping and just not be picked at all, to not go through this. Just because the games are over, the memories last forever and ever. I will never forget my time in the arena, never in a million years.

If only God could bring my fellow tributes back to life, even Rosetta and even Ilyana, the games ruin everything that one has planed for the future, everything they wanted to achieve, die in the arena or not, their lives are messed up forever, my life is messed up forever.

Soon after I went back to St. Mystere, I got a visit from our Prime Minister, Bill Hawks. He barged into my home, Ingrid cooked him and me a meal and we talked over my time in the arena. The only other time I had even met with him in person is when he crowned me victor, and I wasn't too thrilled about that.

"_So Miss Reinhold, congratulations on becoming victor of the 46__th__ annual Hunger Games," he had smiled and lifted his cup of wine for a toast, but I didn't._

"_Thank you," I replied bluntly, taking a bite of my salad._

"_So, your Victory Tour is in a couple months, are you excited at all for it?" He asked me._

"_Not particularly," I responded, the look on his face was just priceless._

"_What!" He placed his glass on the table with a bang, "How come, I mean you get to travel through England, through every district-" I cut him off._

"_Not 13," I interrupted him._

"_District 13, it does not exist," I heard the lie in his voice._

"_Not according to-" it was his turn to cut me off._

"_Let's stick to another subject," he took a sip of his wine._

"_Alright then," I twirled my fork, "What did you do to Clive's parents?"_

After that he left, he never did answer my question, the only question that I really wanted to know. When I helped Ingrid clean up, she told me that was risky to ask, considering that Clive was a part of a secret society against London. When I asked her how she knew, Ingrid just shrugged and said that people talk.

After the Prime Minister's visit things got easier, less and less paparazzi came to take stupid pictures of me. I was incredibly thankful for that, I hated the flash. The Professor even came to visit every once in a while, every time he did I asked him about Claire and her story, he told me again and again that it was way too complicated. I never did believe him though, life was complicated, especially now.

My Victory Tour came soon enough, I wasn't at all excited for it, just another few months I have to live away from home, not only that, I have to face the families of tributes that I killed or tried to save. I also have to go without Claire, she was one of my only close friends in London and where she is, I don't know. I don't think she's dead, I never did, she came back to life and if she can, all of my fellow tributes can.

…

"Flora!" Puzzlette ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my scrawny shoulders, "Let's get you ready for your first stop, District 12! " Oh great, one of my only enemies in the arena; I have to face her parents first. The train was already at the station, we just had to drive there, with Puzzlette babbling the whole time. But at least I the Professor's shoulder to sleep on.

"When we get to the train, we'll have…" I droned her out, when we got the train; we'll figure everything out then, I didn't need to hear it now. I closed my eyes and began to drift away into sleep, "Flora!" I jolted upwards; Puzzlette's face was angry and annoyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"You need to pay attention, you are going in front of the world, this is important! You don't want to make a fool of yourself!"

"I think I already have," I replied nonchalantly. The look on Puzzlette's face made me want to laugh, but I didn't, I stared forward outside the car. I could see the train in the distance.

"Well, we're almost here, you'll have to pay attention when we get inside," Puzzlette sounded sad, but she did not show it on her face.

"Alright then." I replied slowly. We all exited the car and entered the train. It was just like the one that took me to London after the reaping. I hated this train, it took me away from my home and it could have taken me to my doom.

"Okay," Puzzlette said once we were inside, "It'll take about two days to get to District 12, so you can eat and sleep all you want," she smiled at me and I smiled back. Though we are both very different, we can get along.

"Thanks Puzzlette," I gave her a hug that I knew she wasn't expecting.

"Oh, um you're welcome," she stuttered.

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to the Hunger Puzzles! I know that this was short, but it was just an introduction, I hope you will enjoy this story (and this trilogy!) Peace out girl scout! –Lil **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After my little chat with Puzzlette, I went to take a nice bath. I striped off my clothes and slid into the boiling water, warm baths always made me feel so relaxed. I laid back and closed my eyes, the bath automatically dispenses soap into the water and this particular scent made me burst into tears. It was jasmine, the flower. Clive always smelled like jasmine.

I slumped over and slid under the water. It was still so hard to believe, Clive was dead, he was never going to teach me to swim. He was never going to kiss me again. He was gone and I just still haven't understood why.

I pushed myself back up, suds covered my head and face. I can just imagine what he would say if he saw me. _"You've got something… right there." _He would smile and touch my nose.I covered my face with my hands, tears plopped into my palms.

"Flora!" I heard Puzzlette knock on the door, "Are you alright?" I sniffled in.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, okay then, dinner is in an hour!" I heard her walk away and shut my door. I sighed when she was gone. I didn't want anyone to see me like this; they had seen enough of my breakdowns in the arena. I laid my head back again, just hoping that I could breathe, to stop thinking of him.

After my bath, I changed into a cute little red knit dress and put my hair in a braid tying it with a red ribbon. I didn't forget to put my other ribbon and cog pin on. My ring had stayed on the whole time; I could never take it off. Shortly after primping I headed to dinner.

"Good evening Flora," the Professor was already seated at the table when I walked in.

"Hello," I smiled and sat down across from him.

"Flora are you alright?" Puzzlette was sitting next to the Professor, "Your face is red and splotchy."

"I was…" I looked down at my plate, "I was just thinking about Clive." I heard my voice crack.

"Oh," She slumped back into her chair, "Flora, I'm, I'm sorry," She sighed. I just shook my head and picked up my fork. No one said a word after that, we ate in silence.

…,

After dinner, when I was in my room, watching television, Puzzlette came in.

"Listen Flora, I'm sorry for mentioning that earlier at dinner, really I'm sorry," She sat on my bed next to me, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I know you didn't mean it." I smiled lightly at her.

"No Flora, it's not," I was surprised at how serious she was, "I know that what you went through in the arena and I should have known that you were probably crying about the games and I'm sorry."

"Puzzlette, it's fine," I strengthened my grip on her shoulder, "You wouldn't understand, it's totally alright." I smiled again, hoping that she would just nod and go away. I needed some time to think, just not about the games.

"If you insist," She stood up and walked back to the door, "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here, alright?" I nodded and smiled at her once again before she left. Once the door was shut I fell back into my pillows and breathed in. _Don't cry _I told myself _Not anymore. _ I closed my eyes, if only there was a way that I could bring them back. If I could just give them a breath of life, they could just come back, be alive again. I missed Clive, I missed Becky, my fake little sister, I missed Luke's stories about his lost love. I missed his lost love for crying out loud! I threw my hands in my face and sighed out loud.

"Soon enough this will be over, my Victory Tour will end and everything will go back to the way it was." I told myself, but there was no use lying to myself. So I relaxed and lay my head back and I drifted… into… sleep.

…

When I woke up in the morning, light streamed into my room through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes clean. Everything was happening so fast, I wasn't looking forward to my Victory Tour, and it was starting today. I sat up and pulled the covers off; I slid my legs to the side and put my elbows on my knees. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Today is going to be awful," I muttered. I not only had to face Ilyana's parents, but I was probably going to have to watch her death, which included Becky's, Amelia's, Rosetta's, and Clive's. I stood up and headed out the door that led to the dining car. The Professor was already there, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh, good morning Flora," he smiled warmly at me before looking back down at his paper.

"Morning," I mumbled after sitting down across from him, an Avox set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages in front of me, "Thank you." I told him before I dug into my breakfast.

"Flora," the Professor eyed me, "Please eat like a lady." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Come on Professor," I smiled at him, "It's not a big deal," I laughed slightly before shoveling another egg in my mouth. He smiled back at me before looking back down at his paper.

"Good morning!" Puzzlette suddenly sauntered through the door. She sat down next to me, patiently waiting for her breakfast to sit in front of her. "Come on now, I don't have all day to wait for my food!" A nervous Avox ran into the room, a plate in his hand, little pieces of food hopped onto the floor, "Thank you." She eyed the boy before looking back down at her food hungrily, "So Flora, are you excited for your day in District 12?" She asked me.

"Not really," I replied nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't either, it's a sad district, it really is," she explained while placing meat into her mouth.

"Yeah…" I paused, "I guess."

"Don't worry though; I've already got something cute for you to wear." She smiled lightly at me… oh boy this was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I'm writing two other fics right now and I kind of had writers block for the last bit of this chapter… Anyway! Two more things, I have a new poll up and hopefully, faster updates are coming up, I'm also going to update Avatar and the Broken Mine hopefully soon, most likely Avatar though, only because I have writers block for the Broken Mine Ok, have a nice day! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

My hair was pulled and fingers were painted by my two colorful stylists, who were there only to replace Celeste. District 12 was so close by and Puzzlette was making sure that everything, and I mean everything was perfect for my trip to the coal mining district, almost to show off my fortunes to those much less fortunate. I knew though, that I was just playing tricks on myself.

"Oh my goodness!" Puzzlette sauntered into the room, a happy expression covered her face, "Flora, you look gorgeous!" I had been sitting in a chair when she pulled me out of it and pushed me towards a mirror. She was right, I was gorgeous.

My hair was half up-half down with a little silver lightning bolt clip to keep it in. My nail polish was a purple, sparkly color and I absolutely loved it, while my make-up made me look naturally flawless and my clothes, oh gosh, my outfit was so… me. It was a small plaid skirt with a orange turtleneck and a red sweater over it. Of course I also had my red ribbon and cog pin strapped on and it also came with little orange sneakers that I immediately fell in love with.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"I told you that I would make you beautiful!" Puzzlette nudged me. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around her and she stepped back surprised, but touched.

"You are very welcome!" She giggled before returning my hug, "Now, let's get back to the dining car, the Professor needs to talk to you," She linked arms with me and led me back through the train. When we reached the correct car, we met the Professor sitting at the table reading a newspaper, probably the same one from this morning.

"Oh Flora," he looked up from his read and smiled widely, "You look beautiful dear," He placed the paper on the table and stood up from his seat.

"Thanks," I smiled in return, and walked towards him for a hug. He wrapped me in his embrace.

"I know that these past few months have been hard," he whispered into my ear, "And I know that they've caused you physical and mental pain, but I promise you Flora, they will get better, I swear," he placed his chin on top of my head, "I swear."

"I trust you," I whispered back to him. He gave me one more securing squeeze before taking my hands.

"Let's take a walk outside, the train stopped just a few minutes ago, the fresh air does wonders for anyone," he smiled warmheartedly at me.

"Good idea," I replied. He led me to the door on the other side of the car and pushed it open.

'"Puzzlette alert Mr. Beluga that we are not ready yet," the Professor shouted to her before heading outside. The air was warm and fresh, just like he said it would be. Just beyond the train tracks was a deep hunter green colored forest, I could hear the birds chirp and sing, it reminded me of my mother, telling me stories of birds that her mother used to feed. The parrot, a bird known to be able to communicate with humans using the language. To this day, I have never seen one.

"What are you thinking about Flora?" The Professor asked me once we were at the edge of the forest.

"Parrots," I told him.

"Parrots?" He asked, surprised, "Please explain."

"Well," I began, "My mother told me stories of how my grandmother used to take care of and own parrots, and listening to the birds chirping, well, it reminded me of them." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, telling myself to hold the tears. My mother died when I was two, even though I was so young, I remembered so many things about her, and I wished that I could remember more. Like her smile and her voice, oh my, her voice! She sang to me every night… _Sailing on a large boat __with you, I embark on a time_ _travel… _God, I miss her so much.

"Flora," the Professor placed one hand on my shoulder, "You can always lean on my shoulder, if you need to, I'll always be there for you." I nodded and sucked the fresh air into my nose.

"Thank you," I turned to him, my eyes now open brimming with tears, "That really means a lot," I dove into another hug.

"You're welcome dear," he gripped me tightly. I buried my head into his chest. We stood there for a while, not saying anything, just letting the wind blow away our worries and fears and sadness. He was right, fresh air really made a difference.

"Alright Flora," he pulled away, "I must get inside, but you can stay out, the tour cannot start without the victor," he smiled warmly at me before retreating to the train.

"Good-bye," I whispered. As soon as the door closed, I sat down onto the wet grass. The forest looked so inviting, as if it were calling my name. I didn't want this unnecessary publicity. I am only famous for killing a teenage girl, like myself. If I hadn't, I'd be with Clive right now, somewhere up in the sky where the-

"Hello!" My head snapped into the direction of the forest, a light green bird with a yellow belly fluttered onto the branch of a pine tree.

"Oh, hello," I said relieved it wasn't a person. Wait a second! I stood up and ran towards the tree and began to climb.

"Follow me! Follow me!" The bird chanted, or should I say the parrot.

"Wait, no!" he hopped off his branch and began to fly towards the woods.

"Follow me!" he shouted again before I screwed up my footing.

"Ah!" My foot slipped from underneath me and I fell about twenty feet to the ground which was unluckily on a slant. I rolled down the hill, running into trees and plants and, I think I might have hit an animal of some sort before stopping when I made contact with a large rock, right on my temple.

"Follow me! Follow me!" The parrot yelled over and over, hovering above me as I got to my feet, dizzy and lightheaded. I squinted at the bird as my vision became hazy.

"No, wait," I reached for him, while tripping over my unsteady feet, "Please don't go!" I grabbed a hold of a low hanging tree branch.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" the bird flew in vertical motions, making my head ache.

"I am, I am," I repeated as I fell onto the pine needles and brown crunchy leaves, "I will, in just… one… moment…"

**First let me say how sorry I am for making you wait this long! Really, I am so sorry! My mother banned me from the computer because I need to finish my summer math book and summer reading AND confirmation packet, so I haven't been able to write in so so so so so so long! And I'm super sorry for that! I will try and sneak on here every now and then to get these stories going! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed previously and I promise I will update soon… hopefully… Peace out girl scout! –Lil**

**PS. I have terrible writers block for Broken Mine, ideas appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

When I woke up, the sky was a pinkish colors and the air had gone from warm, to bitter cold. I was still on the ground, next to the rock that had caused me to pass out in the first place. I felt my temple, sure enough there was a bump the size of an apple starting to form there and not to make it worse, but I had no idea which way to go to get back to the train. I was in the bottom of a gorge, and there were hills all around me, trees at the point of falling and birds chirping endlessly away.

That's when I remembered the parrot; I nervously stood up and scanned the area for a green bird with a yellow belly. I finally found it sleeping on a tree branch, just low enough for me to shake.

"Parrot," I shook the branch lightly, "Parrot, where do I have to go?" His little eyes suddenly opened and took a step back.

"Padro, Padro!" He squawked at me.

"Your name?" I asked, "Is it Padro?"

"Padro, Padro!"

"I'm going to go with yes," I told myself as he continued to talk.

"Follow me! Follow me!" With that he took off and I had to follow him.

He started flying in the opposite direction of what I'm pretty sure was the train, but to be honest, I didn't want to go on any victory tour anyway. Padro led me up a hill, trees all around me looked as if they were on the verge of falling over and red and orange leaves fell from their branches. After that hill, I followed him down another and up another, then down and then up. I was a constant repetitive process that I found both tiring and exciting. Where ever he was leading me, it was obviously important.

"Almost there! Almost there!" The bird chanted as we reached a small clearing, but nothing was there, it was empty.

"Padro, where are we?" I suddenly had a terrible thought, what if this bird was just repeating what he had heard in previous contact with humans, maybe he wasn't leading me anywhere.

"Almost there! Almost there!" He shouted once more as I sat down onto the grass.

"Padro I-" Off in the distance, there was a person walking towards me, "Hello?" I called, "Who's there?" Whoever this person was, they continued walking in my direction, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Padro mimicked me.

"Shh…!" I looked shot the bird a look.

"Shh…!" He mimicked me again. I face palmed myself as the figure became closer.

"Young lady," it was an old man with a beard and gray hair, he came out into the clearing with a map and glasses "Your name wouldn't be Flora Reinhold would it?"

"It is," I looked him up and down, he looked like an explorer of some sort, with his backpack and canteen. It reminded me of my days in the arena.

"Oh God," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods, for an old man he could move quite fast while Padro followed us.

"Who are you?" I asked pulling my hand from his grip.

"My name is Marco Brock, I work for the resistance, they have been waiting for you," he reached for my hand again, but I pulled it away.

"Who's a part of the resistance? Clive Dove was in it, was he not?" I was getting answers from someone.

"Yes, he was leader in District 5, and many people are a part of it, but we need you," Marco explained to me.

"Why? What do I have to offer?" I asked him.

"You rebelled in the arena, it was small, but it was hope for those less fortunate, you put the Rebellion back into action," he continued.

"I-I did?" I was puzzled, "How?"

"I don't have time to explain," he took my hand once more, "You need to hurry and get to District 13, that's where we're planning." I stopped running, which caused the poor old man to fall down.

"District 13, exists?" I gulped down my words, "But Bill Hawks said-"

"Don't listen to that bumbling idiot," Marco told me as he brushed himself off, "He is trying to make the resistance seem like a little game, like it doesn't exist, so we can't take his power, but you know what we can." He tugged on my hand, "Please, we have to get you on the underground train to 13; Mr. Schrader will explain everything there."

"Schrader?" I asked while we ran through the wilderness, "As in Andrew Schrader, the winner of the 8th Hunger Games, from District 1?" Marco nodded, "I thought he went missing over ten years ago?"

"No, he's been in 13, planning for the resistance," he told me in between breaths. I nodded understanding partially of what was going on, "Mr. Layton will be there also."

"Layton?" I completely stopped this time, but Marco had gained enough balance to keep standing.

"Please can we just keep moving?"

"Did you mean Hershel Layton, winner of the 26th Hunger Games? My mentor is in with the resistance?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Marco shot me a dirty look, "Let's keep moving, the train is a half a mile away from here." I nodded and started running, swallowing all my questions until we made it to 13, I needed answers and I was surely going to get them.

**Hey everyone sorry for the shortness of this chapter! But I wanted to have a cliff hanger, so here is a cliffhanger! Ha ha, anyway, I really appreciate the reviews from everyone who is reviewing, remember it takes seconds to review but it means a ton when you do! And I don't care if they're anonymous either! Also, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP VOTE ON MY POLL! That would mean a ton and I'm probably going to update Avatar soon, so be prepared for that! Peace out girl scout!- Lil**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Marco led Padro and me through the wilderness of District 12, or at least I thought it was 12, it could have been property not even owned by Great Britain. After about twenty minutes of running, which eventually slowed to a walk, the ground began to slant so much that I slipped a few things, landing onto the slippery ground. Luckily Marco had the correct shoes on to support himself, so he could pull me up every time.

"I don't know how she could have survived the Hunger Games," he mumbled, "She can't even stand on her own two feet."

"You know I can hear you," I snapped.

"Oh," Marco's face became red, "Sorry about that."

"Did anyone even bet on me?" I asked casually.

"They weren't until you scored that eleven," he paused, "Then the sponsors came soaring in," he sighed, "I bet on that girl from District 5 though," he mumbled.

"Becky?" Her name sounded so foreign on my lips, I hadn't spoken it in such a long time.

"Yes, that was her," he confirmed as he led me towards a small shack and pushed it open with his free hand.

"Ew," I plugged my nose, whatever had died in there was obviously taking it's time, "What's that smell?"

"It's just a cover," Marco explained to me while letting go of my wrist, "So if London comes looking for the resistance, their police dogs won't be able to smell through the horrible stench." He coughed while kneeling down and pulling away tarps and tools that lay scattered on the floor.

"That's a good idea," I replied, my voice nasally and irritating.

"It, ug, was," I looked down at the man to find that he had pulled up a small trap down hidden under the junk.

"What's down there?" I asked curiously.

"The Underground Railroad," He said scooting over to it and letting his legs fall into the abyss, "When you can't see me anymore, start climbing. Oh and pull the trap door closed." I nodded as he made his way down into the darkness. In less than a few seconds, I could no longer see the brim of his explorer's hat.

"Should I come down now?" I asked, letting my head hang over the edge.

"Yes-yes-yes," it echoed.

"Alright then," I sat down and swung my legs over into the hole. Little Padro squawked at me, "Do you want to come?" I asked him.

"Yes! Yes!" He repeated in reply.

"Then get on my shoulder, come on," The little bird flew from its perch on a shelf and landed on my shoulder as I started my trek down. I pulled the door closed as I took another step closer to the bottom. I had no idea how far it stretched or how far Marco was at this point.

"Erm, Marco?" I began.

"Yesss?" He replied as I heard a small thud ringing from the bottom of the pit.

"How much farther?"

"Take a few more steps, and you're there." I breathed in as I lowered myself further and further, until I could see the train. It was absolutely amazing. The entire room was buzzing with people, some I recognized as famous singers or actors and others… well I didn't.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Marco smiled, obviously hearing my awe.

"Yeah," the room was at a comfortable temperature and it was very well cleaned as far as I could tell. Everything was up to date in modernism and the resistance was looking possible as I gazed at my fellow passengers.

"Alright Flora," Marco pulled my arm and led me to the train, "A few special people are waiting for you, they are one of your fellow tributes parents here to take you to 13." The first person to come to mind was Clive, but his parents died. Who else? I had no idea who to expect.

"Hello," A kind hearted woman appeared when the train's doors slid open. She had an olive shade to her hair and beautiful black eyes.

"Um, hi," I greeted her awkwardly.

"I'm Brenda, I was Luke's mother," I immediately then saw her son staring at me, his eyes asking me for food in the arena… they looked just like her.

"Oh my goodness," I stepped back, "I'm- I'm so sorry… Mrs. Triton, I'm-"

"Flora, dear you have no reason to apologize," Brenda took my hand and clasped it around hers, "I knew you tried, I saw you try to get up, please don't apologize, please." I nodded, but I didn't say anything else, I don't think I could have, "Let's get you in here sweetheart." She placed her hand on my back and led me inside the train, with Padro not far behind. Once inside I scanned the area, there were doors lining a hallway, it was very luxurious, not as luxurious as my tour train, but close enough that I didn't really notice a difference.

"Mrs. Triton," I began as she directed me towards a door.

"Please," she stopped me, "Call me Brenda, Mrs. Triton is just to formal a name," she smiled warmly at me as she pushed the door open.

"Alright, erm, Brenda," I tried to smile back, but I couldn't all I saw was Luke crying about Arianna in the arena, "What did I do to rebel against London?" She brought me into the room, two couches parallel to each other sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle.

"After you almost drowned," Brenda signed, "When you were with Clive talking about what you hated," she looked towards me, "People part of resistance already knew who Clive was and understood why he hated everything, but you." She paused, "You were just a girl from District 3, a normal girl who hated what London was doing, to the whole nation and to you. You sparked a revolution in us all, especially from the outer districts, you started the rebellion." I blinked at her.

"I started the _rebellion_?" I stared at her in shock, "But, but."

"Please honey, let's save every for 13, sit down the Molentary Express will leave in a minute."

"The Molentary Express?" I asked while plopping down on one of the couches and slouching into a comfortable position.

"It's a train owned by Mr. Beluga," Brenda told me while sitting down herself, "I think he owns your Victory Tour train as well."

"Yes," I replied quietly, "But wait," a sudden thought hit me, "Isn't the Professor part of the resistance as well?"

**Hey! Sorry for late updates again! My mom just let me on the computer, I finished my math book! YAY! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, I admit, it's a bit boring, but the next couple chapters will explode and you won't even know what to think! Haha, seriously though. Anyway, updates for Avatar or Broken Mine should be expected soon, as will a new story shortly after the Broken Mine is finished… should I tell you… I let you guess! It's either: ****How Life Is****, ****Close, But No Cigar** **or ****Tales of Old London and Beyond****. Cast your vote! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Brenda closed her eyes and let air flow out of her mouth. Without looking back at me she faced the window as the train began to pull out of this underground station.

"Thank the good Lord in heaven he is," Brenda sighed, "He is the most helpful man in the world Flora, to you and even to me and my husband, after Luke was killed." She sighed once more as tears brimmed in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she muttered as her hand wiped the tears away.

"No," I stood up and waltzed towards her, "Don't be sorry," I plopped down next to Brenda and gripped her hand, "You have every reason to cry."

"Flora," she put her hand on top of mine, "Please, I need to recover I can't stop to willow about my son," she looked down at her lap, "No matter how much it hurts." I squeezed her fingers.

"Nobody's watching," I whispered. She turned back to me and gave me a light smile, hiding the pain once more.

"Because almost nobody cares," she squeezed both my hands, "You're one of the only exceptions Flora," She stood up, letting my hands fall on my lap, "Now, I think we should get some rest, it's almost eleven o'clock at night." She smiled, as if the previous few minutes hadn't happened. I tried my best to play along.

"Alright then," I returned her smile and stood up to head over to the other couch. "Good night Brenda," I told her as she reached for the light switch.

"Good night Flora, the electric girl," and in the darkness of the Molentary Express, riding away towards 13, I laughed.

…

When I woke up in the morning, Brenda was staring out the window Padro on her shoulder, light streamed through the curtains and large green pine trees zipped past us. I sat myself up and stretched out, my knuckles cracked, bones shook. I was exhausted and weak and I wasn't really prepared for any action.

"Oh, good morning Flora," Brenda smiled back at me; she looked rejuvenated and peppy, which was probably a good match for m usually grumpy morning funk.

"Hi," I replied sheepishly while standing up and yawning.

"I hope you're ready," she ushered me to come forward, to the window.

"For what?" I asked while standing next to her.

"Today we land in 13," she sighed.

"Ah," I replied, suddenly realizing that this underground train wasn't underground anymore, "Why aren't we underground?"

"The track lead upwards after a few hundred miles, London doesn't have backup here."

"Oh," I understood, "So when will we get there?"

"Very soon," Brenda was still looking out of the window, "Many people have been waiting for you Flora."

"Me?" I stepped back, "Why me?"

"I told you yesterday, about the abnormality of a District 3 girl, hating London. People noticed, and people cared. And that you survived… well some… they are going to reward you, others are going to put you to work."

"Well," I straightened myself, "What kind of work and or reward would they be?"

"I'll let you know," she tapped my nose with the tip of her finger, "When we get to 13." I giggled softly, this was the kind of experience a girl should get from her mother, but sadly… my time was limited.

"Alright then," I replied, still smiling from ear to ear.

"13! 13!" Padro squawked.

"Yes, birdie," Brenda stroked the bird's chin, "We are going to District 13." She continued to smooth his feathers.

"So," I began, "Did you send the bird?"

"Somewhat," she leaned on the window sill watching the wilderness pass us, "It was actually a man from your district, he knew your mother and grandmother were fascinated with them," She looked towards me.

"Bruno?" I asked.

"Yes, that was his name," she confirmed, "He knows you so well Flora," she continued to stare outside.

"Yes, he was my guardian, most of my life, almost ten years," I swallowed.

"Honey, it's okay," Brenda put her arm around me, "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"It will I promise," she smiled lightly at me, "When we get to 13, you'll see some familiar people, they'll help you."

"How familiar?" I blurted, praying it could be the Professor or even Bruno.

"Very familiar, I don't think you'll believe your eyes," She laughed softly.

"Who?" I turned to her, begging for answers.

"You'll find out, Flora, I can't tell you, its part of an oath we take as part of the resistance. We can never give away secrets."

"How big a secret is it?" I asked a little tone in my voice.

"London itself won't be able to contain the surprise and the fear," she had bent her head down to my height; "London won't be able to contain the secret." I stepped back.

"Will- will I have to take this… oath?"

"As leader of District 3, you will have to swear on your life," Brenda's eyes lost their sparkle, they were serious and frightening. So I nodded.

"Leader of District 3," I repeated to myself, "Leader, of the resistance."

…

Eventually we pulled in the wilderness of 13, far away from my home, far away even from District 12. The station was pretty run down, windows were cracked, wood was rotting, it didn't look very safe or very useable. Anything I thought was strange was that hundreds of people were standing on the rotting wood. Shouting and crying and smiling. _Did I do this?_ I thought to myself, _Did I make them cry with tears of joy? _When the first person saw my face they rest followed... with the peace sign I had used on my fellow tributes. I felt the tears come, but I did not let them fall.

"Alright Flora," Brenda turned to me, "Let's go, I know it looks pretty dinky, but the basement is must more refined." She laughed slightly, I tried to laugh, but the pain hurt too much.

Brenda led me to the door, were we had first entered, back at the train station District 12, but instead getting in… I was meeting people who appreciated me. Not for killing a girl, but for hating the people who set me up to do so. I stepped into the light and saw their faces, I saw their pain, their fear, I saw the way they looked at me, the way they searched for the hope I could bring. I prayed deep in my heart that I could bring it. That I could set them free.

"Hello," I said quietly as they let their hands fall, "I will try," I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, "I will try to set you free from the chains of London, I'll try," my eyes watered, "For all of you," I looked at them all, "For my fellow tributes," I closed my eyes remembering Becky and Clive and Luke, Nina and Arianna, "And for myself. Because my chains as secured the tightest," I swallowed again, "I will whatever it takes to break them." I raised my hand, two of my fingers pointed towards the sky, "To break all of us free."

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I've been so busy these past few days! Seriously, I haven't had anytime at all to write. That and I've had terrible writers block. UGGGG, so annoying! Anyway, thanks to everyone who HAS been reviewing, it really means a whole lot to me! Thanks to Abitat Eco, MJ, Wednesday Addams8, and Guest for reviewing last chapter! Also PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY POLL! I've added lots of new story ideas, so please check those out! I think that's all I have to say right now! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Brenda led me to the underground city, or at least that's what I called it. We first had stepped into an elevator, which still made me terribly sick to my stomach. Then, once we had exited the elevator, walked down a long narrow hallway with lots of doors on one side. They all had one tiny, barred window towards the ceiling which was much too high for me to reach and like the rest of the hallway they were painting a boring gray color. What struck me as strange was that the doors weren't numbered correctly.

As we walked, the first two doors had the number one painted onto them with white paint, the doors completely skipped two and three, then went to four, two with five, one with six. I started to slow myself, peering at the strange numbering format. No doors with the number seven, two with eight, none with nine, then one for ten, eleven and twelve. Then the doors just stopped completely. What kind of puzzle was this?

"Brenda…" I began; I had now stopped walking entirely and was glancing back and forth. My mind was twirling from the oddity of this pattern.

"Yes dear?" She asked, walking back towards me.

"Why are the doors numbered incorrectly?"

"Oh," I wasn't looking at her, but from the sound of her voice, she sounded nervous, "Just a little mix up with the builder, nothing out of the ordinary."

"What builder screws up the numbers on the doors?" I asked casually.

"He's new, he's still in the works of completing this basement," she paused, "I believe his name is Art."

"Can I met this 'Art' and ask him what made him number these so bizarrely?" I questioned.

"Possibly," Brenda replied, "But he is very busy, so very busy."

"Um," the numbers reminded me of something, I just couldn't remember what, but I was definitely going to find out what.

…

Brenda led me to a large conference room. The walls were a yellowish color and the floor was covered in carpet. It held lots of swivel chairs and huge cherry table in the center. People I recognized were sitting around it, but then there were people who I didn't either.

"Professor!" as soon as she opened the door I saw his top hat.

"Flora," he smiled warmly at me, stood up, and opened his arms from a hug. I sprinted towards him without a second thought. I could care less what those prissy people think of me, besides, it's not like they haven't seen me at my worst anyway.

"It's so good to see you," I whispered into his jacket.

"You to dear," he patted my head as another man from across the room cleared his throat.

"Hershel," the man said.

"Yes, Andrew, I know we must continue," he released me and I plopped down next to him at the long table. There were tons of famous people in the room. Andrew Schrader for one, the winner of the 8th Hunger Games was sitting at the head of the table. Janice Quatlane, a singer from District 4 was sitting just a few seats away from me; her best friend, Melina, was killed in the 43rd Hunger Games.

Emmy Altava was there, she smiled at me when I came in. She was my trainer in the training center just days before the games. Oswald Whistler was sitting directly across from me, I'm almost positive he was Melina's father. Mr. Beluga was sitting while angrily glaring at me, I don't have the slightest idea why, I only rode in the trains he owned. There was a very old man sitting right next to him, his hair was white and he was frail and wrinkled. A few seats over from "Gramps" was Brenda, sitting with a younger looking man with a beard the color of caramel.

Next to him was about ten boys and girls, some where tiny while other could have been my age or possibly older. Why they were here, I might never know. I looked at them with interest; a few of the younger ones saw me staring and started giggling. They reminded me of Arianna and Nina so much. A few seats over was another old man with a uni-brow and an old woman holding hands and shaking slightly. There was another old couple beside them, I was about to continue my "search" when I was interrupted.

"Flora Reinhold," Andrew began, "Do you know why you're here?" He caught me off guard; I still had to analyze the rest of the table.

"Oh, um, yes," I stuttered, "Aren't I here to be the main leader of the resistance in District 3?" I shot a glance towards Brenda who smiled warmly at me.

"Yes you are, and do you know why we chose you?" he asked me.

"No, um not particularly," I replied quickly.

"You rebelled against London in the arena, I'm almost positive Brenda told you," He muttered.

"Oh, yes, um, she did, I'm sorry sir. I never expected to be here, I thought I was going to be on my Victory Tour. Not planning against those throwing it for me."

"I understand," he replied and for once I felt as if he did, "Please though, we need to stay on task. Right now my plan is going as well as I imagined. The entire country thinks that you've been kidnapped." I froze.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second?" I stood up, "Why would this help, to think that someone kidnapped me?"

"It helps because London doesn't know where you are," he responded, "If they don't know where you are they can't control you. Are you catching on girl?"

"Yes," I looked down at my feet and sat in the chair, the Professor patted me on the back, as if to say _It's fine, don't worry it'll work out in the end._

"As I was saying," he was clearly annoyed, "Since we've got London on edge, we can strike them in their week spots, starting with District 12, and working our way down. We have all the District leaders here except for two, seven, and nine. Not that we need them anyway," Andrew smirked, "In a week we will attack District 12's main gold mine and spread throughout their main city. Once we have that under control we'll move onto 11, is that clear?" Almost everyone in the room nodded, some mumbled 'yes' or 'got it' or 'understood.' "Good! Now, I'm going to grab some supper, those who would like to eat as well meet me in the dining hall."

As most of the room dispersed, I sat, frozen in my chair. The Professor had started to get up, but noticed my stillness.

"Flora, are you alright dear?" He bent down to my level.

"Yes, I'm- I'm fine," I stuttered, while quickly shooting out of my seat, "I'm not really hungry, could I just go lay down?"

"Of course," the Professor gripped my hand and led me towards the opposite hallway.

"Wait," I said before we exited the door.

"Yes?" he faced me.

"Why were the numbers on the hallway, over there," I pointed to the door on the other side of room, "So messed up?"

"Oh," I could even here the lie beginning to form in his throat, "Just a construction mishap, nothing out of the ordinary Flora." He tried to reassure me with a smile, but it wasn't working.

"Alright then," I smiled in return as he led me towards my room. It was at the end of a short hallway which was painted the same boring gray color, but the numbers were _correct _this time. From what the Professor told me, Janice Quatlane and Brenda and her husband were on either sides of me, so if I had any problems they could come to my aide. He opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Sleep well Flora, everything will make sense tomorrow, I promise," he smiled and kissed the top of my head while in the process of shutting the door. Shutting me in the dark.

…

I don't know how long I slept, or what time it was, nor did I care. When I opened my door, every light, including the hall were off. I smiled devilishly; I could go see what in the world they were hiding in those strangely numbered rooms.

I delicately shut my door and tip-toed into the conference room. It was very dark in there as well, but with us being underground and all, there wasn't really a place for windows of any sort, well except for those doors… I skipped across the heavily carpeted floors and slipped my hand onto the knob. This was the moment; I was going to find out what they were hiding.

I whipped the door open and slid through the small opening. The lights were dimly lit, but it was better than no light at all of course. I tried to walk as quietly as possible while heading towards the doors. Which one should I open? I could probably pick anyone, but would they all be the same? I didn't think so. I decided to open one of the doors marked number 5. There were two, so maybe they were the same.

I placed my fingers on the knob. My heart pounded in my chest. I felt as if I was going to fall right over at any moment. The anticipation was absolutely killing me. I firmly gripped the knob and twisted it around. Locked. Dammit! I wanted to scream, everyone was lying to me about these doors! I angrily slammed my foot against the ground. I wasn't tall enough to see through the windows… or was I?

I stood on my toes and hooked my fingers onto the ledge. I carefully and quietly hoisted myself up. With all the strength I could muster, I placed my feet parallel to the door and peered through the window. The light was dim, just as the hallway was. There was a bench… no a bed in the center with all sorts of medical machines surrounding it. I took a closer look at who was laying there. They were wearing a paper smock from what it looked like and I couldn't see their face too well. Then I nearly screamed from surprise and fright. I fell right on my back, the wind completely knocked out of me.

None other than Clive from District 5 had looked at me.

**SOOOOO sorry! I'm so surprised I knocked this out! And I'm sorry for not updating Broken Mine, I have my ideas, they just don't seem to come out right at all. Frankly they really suck, so please bare with me! Also, please take a look at my poll, I have added tons of new ideas and it would mean a lot if you took the time to vote ;) Thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Oh. My. God. I lay there, paralyzed for a few moments, I couldn't tell whether I was screaming inside or out, or whether this was all a dream or really happening. Clive… he was alive? I suddenly realized what all the numbers on the doors stood for. Rosetta and Luke from District 1, Amelia from District 4, Clive and Becky from District 5, Sammy from District 6, Arianna and Crow from District 8, Katia from District 10, Nina from District 11, and finally Ilyana from District 12.

They were all _alive_.

"Flora!" The Professor came running from the conference room, sweat dripped from his brow. He slid to the floor, even in his pajamas; he still wore his top hat, "Flora are you alright?" His hand slipped under my back and lifted me forwards, I wanted to throw up.

"Cl-cl-cl-cl," I stuttered, I couldn't get the words out. It was too painful.

"Uh," he tried to make it sound like a question, but it came out as a relief, "I thought you were hurt," He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair, "Flora, what do you think you were doing?"

"I had to know," tears began to stream down my cheeks and wet his soft shirt, "And now that I know, please can I talk to him?" I sucked in air warily, "Pl-please," I coughed slightly, the uncomfortable noise you make when you cry rattled my vocal cords.

"Flora," the Professor began, "It's very complicated, we didn't want you to know about him, or any of them until…"

"Until when?" I raised my head up from his now soaked pajama shirt, "If you knew he was alive, why didn't you say so?"

"Because Flora," he looked me right in the eye, "We didn't know if he was alive."

"What- what do-"

"Never mind, I'll explain in the morning," he tried to stand me up, but my legs turned to gelatin, and I wobbled to keep my balance.

"Please," I pleaded, his arms gripped my forearms and he supported me while I regained what little balance I had left, "Please, I need to speak to him." I felt tears build once again in my eyes, my vision was foggy.

"Flora, I'm not really allowed," he began.

"Please," I fell into him, wetting his shirt once more, "Please, please, please," I muttered. I could hear him sigh.

"I know how hard it is Flora," he rubbed my back, "I know what kinds of pain you're feeling," I heard him sigh once more, it was deep and regretful, "And I know how much trouble I'll get into for opening the door. But… I can make an exception, for you my dear," I smiled as wide as my lips could go and pulled away from his sopping wet pajama shirt.

"Thank you," my voice was very quiet; it was as loud as I could manage. I watched as he pulled the key from his pocket, for whatever reason he had it in his pajama pant pocket, but I didn't want to ask why. I just wanted to see Clive, for one more time.

The anticipation tore right through me, I seemed as if years passed until he placed the key in the lock and pulled the door open. I saw him, standing there, his back faced me.

"There you go dear," the Professor tried to smile, but his lips were curved. He obviously knew he was going to get in trouble for this. As I walked into the room I gave him a nod and slowly made my way closer to him. I heard the door close behind me, and we were alone.

"Ah-ah," I tried to say something but no words escaped my lips. I took a few steps closer, then closer, so close that I could reach out and touch him, "Clive." He turned around and wrapped arms all the way around me. My face was pressed into his chest, I could smell him, I could smell jasmine. After a long time, he started talking to me.

"How are you, Archer?" I felt my lips curve and tears fill my eyelids.

"I've missed you so much!" I sobbed into his paper smock, "You have no idea how hard it's been Clive!" I cried.

"Flora," he stroked my head, "Please don't cry, please." I lifted my head from his wet smock.

"I never took it off," I began quietly. At first he was completely puzzled, and had no virtual idea of what I was talking about. But then he realized what I meant.

"Not once?"

"Not once," I pulled my hand in front of his eyes, the amethyst glittered in the lights.

"Flora, I," he pulled me into his chest and started to hum softly. I knew this song.

"Towards the end of our journey," I whispered.

"Towards the end of our journey,"

**Hiya! I'm so so so so so sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't seem to get to be any longer. I hope that this isn't too weird for some of you, I wanted to be like their robots sort of, they're being "fixed" but they're not robots, their real humans going under lots and lots of surgery haha. Again, I want to thank everyone for reviewing! And also, I know it goes against my rules but I'm going to start a fourth fic, very very soon. It's a surprise, but I really want to start it! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! –Lil**

**PS: You can guess which one by just looking at my profile, one of the ideas there are going to be the new one.**

**PSS: It's NOT The Tales of Old Time London and Beyond**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I woke up in my bed, after I had reunited with Clive the Professor had taken me back to my room and laid me down. I twirled my hair with my fingers, still not believing that they still existed, all of them. My alliances, Clive, Becky, Katia, Nina, and Arianna. My enemies, Rosetta, Ilyana, and Sammy. Then Luke, Crow, and Amelia, they we breathing again. I sighed and rolled over, almost falling straight onto the floor. I felt an uneasy pit form in my stomach. I was thrilled that Clive was alive along with Becky, but then I would have to face Rosetta, who I killed. Ilyana who hated me as well. What would I do?

Quickly, I shuffled onto the floor and pulled open a dresser drawer to reveal boring grey tunics and stretchy pants. I sighed again; they could have at least picked out something attractive for me to wear. Slipping my pajamas off and tossing them aimlessly to the side, I pulled the tunic over my head and secured the pants at my waist. I then scrambled a brush and elastic band to tie my hair up in a simple ponytail. Smiling at my reflection, I walked out of the room.

As I entered the conference room, a loud thundering screaming hurt m ears. Everyone, and I mean everyone was hollering at each other, I knew perfectly why. I wasn't supposed to know that the tributes were alive, at least not now. And I knew that one half of the room agreed with that logic and the other didn't.

"Flora," Janice, the singer from district 4 smiled at me, "Come over here, we need to show you something." I nodded at her as she led me away from the yelling. When we entered the hallway with all the tribute's numbers pasted on the doors, she pulled me down further down a hallway to the left. There was one more door down this aisle and I had an idea for what it was for. "Now, when you go in," she turned to me, her red hair sticking up at odd ends, "I can assure you there will be some arguing and disrespectful comments and-"

"Janice, I know," I smiled sheepishly, "People in there killed other people in there and I killed someone in there and… and… and."

"Let's go," she smiled at me, leading me to the door as she twisted the knob and pushed it open.

When I entered the room, the voices I recognized started to hush. The tributes were organized in numbers, District 1, District 4, 5 and so on and so forth. While some of them almost stood up from happiness at seeing me others stood up as if they could strangle me, "Hello." I said quietly, as Janice ushered me to sit down at the head of the long table. Rosetta scowled; she was sitting just a few feet over to my right.

"Listen," Janice commanded, "You all need to cooperate with Flora and each other." Her voice was tense, "Now, you'll have time to threaten each other another time, but it's not now. We are in a war zone, a war that all of you started." Janice straightened her back and gave me the signal to proceed. What was I supposed to say?

"Um, hi," I smiled to the best of my ability, standing up, "I know back in the arena, some of us didn't get along well…" I glanced in Rosetta and Ilyana's direction, "And I did get along well with others," I smiled at Becky and Arianna and Nina who gave me gleeful smiles in return. "But all of us need to work together. I've been told numerous times that I started the rebellion, I started this war, but if it wasn't for all of you, it would have never begun."

"I may have thought death brought us all a part, or hatred and pain," I looked at Crow who turned away, Amelia who shook her head in sadness, "But it's what brought us together," By this time I was standing behind Becky's chair, gripping the cheap fabric, "And we have to work together so we can show 'death' and this stupid 'honor' according to London, that I won, that they lost." I sighed, breathing in cold air, "That they are going to lose and that they are going to regret what they have done... or what they're going to do."

"Let's make them regret!" Clive shouted, I turned my head and smiled, "Let's make them rue the day!" He stood up, his knuckles white from gripping the table; he faced me, "Let's get them back." I felt my mouth twitch into a smiled as I reached out for his hand.

"Who's with me?!" I looked carefully around the room; Becky suddenly pushed herself out of her seat.

"Let them _wish_ they could forget about us," she grinned and took m hand as well.

"Let us greet them with fire," Amelia stood up, taking Becky's hand and gripping it tightly.

"Let's resist London," Luke stood up, smiling, then Nina and Arianna planted their feet firmly on the ground.

"Let's make them regret," Crow muttered.

"Let's make them regret!" Katia shouted. By now almost the entire room was up on their feet, except for three people, Rosetta, Ilyana, and Sammy. I looked at all three of them.

"Let's make them wish we died."

**Hello FanFiction! And I must apologize more my disappearance. Being a freshman in high school is very stressful, there is the work, the boys, the EVERYTHING! My updates will not be very frequent, I might just wait until Christmas break because it's just so busy, I might explode! Ug, so what do you think so far? I wanted this to be really inspirational, so I hope it was I will try to update soon! Thanks for reading! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


End file.
